Shinobis de la Ceniza
by Kail-san
Summary: Tsunade cumple 5 años de mandato como Hokage y Konoha quiere celebrarlo con un torneo que reunirá a muchas aldeas ocultas. Representando a una de ellas se encunetra el joven Kyo un shinobi amable y simpatico... oCxHina own character.2ndo capi up!
1. Chapter 1

_**NARUTO**_

_**Shinobis de la Ceniza**_

**ADVERTENCIA****: No estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en el manga de dicho animé asi que puede haber algunos datos erroneos que pueden llegar a ser malinterpretados por los lectores. Lo que sigue ahora es una situacion inventada por mí que no sigue orden estricto alguno con el manga o el animé. Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personages, ****pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto****, solo los uso como personages en mis fics que son de caracter meramente lucrativo.**

_**Capitulo 1: El shinobi de la Aldea Oculta entre las Cenizas**_

Un estruendo de luces y colores estremeció el coliseo de Konoha, el lanzamiento de estos cohetes anunciaba un evento que se aproximaba, la Hokage de la aldea ya había cumplido 5 años de mandato asi que se preparó un evento, un torneo donde todas las aldeas ocultas de todos los paises podrían participar. Desde su oficina Tsunade bebió un trago de sake estaba algo molesta por...bueno ustedes saben... que a una mujer de su edad no le gusta que le anden contando sus años...

-Al primero que venga...-penso la Hokage

Pero no la dejaron terminar su frase porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi que regresaban de una mision entraron a dar su informe aunque Naruto no pudo resistirse

-Tsunade-baachan!! Felices cinco años de mandato!!-dijo el rubio emocionado, una venita palpitó en la frente de Tsunade y con una sonrisa extremadamente forzada le contesto

-Gracias Naruto...

-"No le cayó para nada bien ese comentario"-pensó Kakashi mirando a la Hokage

-"Todavía te falta aprender a halagar a una mujer Naruto"-pensó Sakura con una gotita

La Hokage cambió el tema

-Y bien Kakashi, cual es tu informe?

-Bueno... no tuvimos muchos problemas solo unos contratiempos por algún que otro conflicto en el camino

-Siempre es lo mismo... no puede haber una reunion de clanes pacífica...-luego rebuscó en unos papeles- dentro de poco llegará...

Se oyó que alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo a la Hokage

-ADELANTE!-dijo Tsunade, la puerta se abrió y un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos entró a la oficina

-Buenos días Hokage-sama-dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Kyo Asagi

-Ah! Tu debes ser el enviado de la Aldea Oculta entre las Cenizas

El chico asintió con una sonrisa

-Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, les presento al representante de una de las aldeas menores del país del fuego

-Es un placer-dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de reverencia. Mi padre le agradece que le haya permitido a nuestra aldea participar en el evento

-No es nada, no es nada...-dijo Tsunade haciendo un gesto con la mano-Bueno, ahora que estan hechas todas las introducciones quedan liberados hasta el comienzo del evento menos tu Kakashi debo hablar contigo

Los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

-Vaaaya! Asi que eres de la Aldea oculta entre las Cenizas?-preguntó Naruto emocionado

-Asi es-respondio Kyo con una sonrisa-Mi aldea no es tan grande como Konoha para ser sincero por eso mi padre, que es quien administra la aldea, me envió para que la mi pueblo gane algo de prestigio en las grandes naciones

-Por eso pensarás inscribirte en el evento?-preguntó Sakura

-Exacto- respondió el joven sin borrar su sonrisa

-Pero que habilidades usan en esa Aldea?-preguntó Naruto

-Solo nos especializamos en jutsus de fuego, no son los mas poderosos jutsus que viste en tu vida pero bueno... son efectivos tambien estan las habilidades de mi clan...

-Cuales son?-dijo Naruto curioso sin perder la emocion

-Espera al evento y verás-le dijo Kyo con una sonrisa misteriosa...-Luego lo miró de cabeza a los pies-Tu eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi? Naruto Uzumaki?

-Asi es-dijo el chico-zorro haciendo una seña con su pulgar

-Vaaaaya! No puedo creer que este hablando contigo!!-dijo Kyo emocionado igual que Naruto

-Eh? Por qué?

-Es que en Shiazu (asi se llama la aldea oculta entre las cenizas) eres toda una celebridad!!

-NANI?!!-Saltaron Naruto y Sakura

-Na...Na...Naruto una celebridad? Como es eso posible?

-Pues verás, nosotros en Shiazu tomamos al zorro de nueve colas o mejor llamado Kyubi como una deidad y como un simbolo del fuego y Naruto al ser el Jinchuriki que lleva al Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo...

-Es reconocido tambien como una deidad o una persona muy importante en tu aldea?-terminó la frase Sakura

-Exacto!!

Era increíble, costaba creer que Naruto, el simple y sencillo Naruto Uzumaki fuera una verdadera celebridad gracias al zorro que llevaba en su vientre

-Vamos al coliseo a inscribirnos al evento!-dijo Naruto recordando de repente

-Tienes razón! Para eso vine!-dijo Kyo como despertando

Los dos chicos corrieron a toda velocidad segudos de Sakura que los observaba desde atrás

-"Dios mío si no fuera porque Kyo es de otra aldea diría que es el hermano de Naruto"-dijo suspirando

-Date prisa Sakura-chan o te dejaremos detras!

-Ya voy, ya voy...

Los tres shinobis llegaron al coliseo e hicieron fila para inscribirse en el torneo, allí se encontraron con el grupo de Lee y de Kiba

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san!-Saludó Lee agitando el brazo desde la fila

Naruto, Sakura y Kyo se acercaron, alli se encontraban: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

-Tambien vienen a inscribirse al evento?-preguntó Lee

-Si! Me muero de ganas por empezar

Kiba que había terminado de inscribirse se acercó a ellos

-Vaya, vaya... será mejor que te guardes las ancias hasta nuestro encuentro Naruto todavía estoy esperando mi oportunidad de vengarme del ridículo que me hiciste pasar durante el examen chuunin

-Jah! No pudiste ganarme en ese momento menos podrás ganarme ahora-dijo Naruto burlón, Kiba estaba por contestar pero una voz de detrás de Sakura lo interrumpió

-Vaya... esas marcas en tus mejillas, debes ser del clan Inuzuka verdad?-preguntó Kyo mirando a Kiba intrigado

-Y tu quien eres?-preguntó Kiba

-El es Kyo Asagi, vino de la aldea de Shiazu-lo presentó Sakura

-Un placer-dijo Kyo haciendo una reverencia y luego mirando a Kiba a los ojos- es increíble, Konoha tiene clanes muy fuertes...

-Asi es!-dijo Kiba con la frente bien en alto-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y mis compañeros son Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata-dijo el castaño señalando a un chico que tenía la cabeza cubierta y lentes de sol y juntó a él había una chica de ojos blancos y cabellos largos color azul oscuro

Kyo bajó la cabeza como forma de reverencia a los recién llegados

-Asi que Asagi eh?

-...He oido rumores... del clan Asagi-dijo Hinata, algo tímida, como siempre se sentía algo incomoda hablando con nuevas personas-dicen que poseen una habilidad extraña..., como una especie de influencia sobre los demas...

-Yo lo llamaría habilidad especial - -dijo Kyo con una sonrisa mirando a la peliazul- unos amigos míos me comentaron sobre el clan Hyuga, me dijeron que eran muy buenos en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y por su habilidad en el uso del Byakugan, me gustaría verlo - -dijo Kyo sonriendole a la Hyuga haciendo que se pusiera rojisima. CRAC! Como si algo se hubiera quebrado, todos se voltearon y se encontraba Neji pidiendo disculpas por haber roto el lapiz con el que estaba escribiendo su nombre para inscribirse en el evento

-Me muero de ganas por ver esa habilidad de tu clan Kyo-kun-dijo Lee

-Pues tendrás que esperar a nuestro encuentro-contestó el joven sin dejar de sonreir

-El que sigue por favor-dijo una mujer que se encontraba sobre un escritorio a la entrada del coliseo

-Shizune-neechan!!-dijo Naruto sorprendido-que haces aqui?

-Estoy tomando lista de los que se inscriben al evento Naruto-kun vienes a inscribirte

-Si!-dijo el chico emocionado y fué a la mesa y escribió su nombre, luego Sakura y finalmente Kyo. Luego el rubio se giró para todos lados y preguntó-Donde esta el grupo de Shikamaru? No vendrá a inscribirse?

-A Shikamaru le encrgaron que se ocupe de la seguridad en el evento, al igual que a Kakashi-sensei y a otros-informó Neji

-Que lastima... y que hay de Gaara y los demás?

-Recuerda que Gaara es ahora el Kazekage Naruto! No debe tener ni tiempo de venir a inscribirse...-dijo Sakura, pero cuando pronuncio la palabra de Kazekage fue como si a Naruto le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-Gaara? Te refieres a Subaku no Gaara? el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku?-dijo Kyo mirando sorprendido a Sakura

-Asi es.

Kyo estaba muy sorprendido porque no todos los días un Jinchuuriki era nombrado Kazekage, por lo que el sabía los Jinchuurikis eran personas frías y solitarias pero dos de ellos tenian amigos o eran los lideres de sus respectivos pueblos... El resto de la tarde se la pasaron enseñandole a Kyo un poco de Konoha, visitaron la Academia donde los recibió Iruka y luego el sol comenzó a esconderse

-Esta anocheciendo, Hinata-sama, deberíamos regresar...-dijo Neji a su prima

-Si-contesto la peliazulada

Neji y Hinata se dieron vuelta y saludaron a los demás, cuando se alejaban Kyo se acercó a Naruto.

-Oye oye... Ése chico...Neji, es el novio de Hinata?-preguntó Kyo susurrandole a Naruto en el oido

-No no, Neji es el primo de Hinata. Verás el clan Hyuga tiene dos familias, la familia principal, de donde pertenece Hinata y Neji pertenece a la familia que sirve a la familia principal, aunque no lo parezca son primos.

-Vaya... para mi son todos iguales o.o -comentó Kyo y luego se dijo asi mismo-"Aunque esa chica, Hinata, es bellisima" -

Los demas miembros del grupo se despidieron, Lee y Tenten se despidieron de sus amigos

-No podré dormir esta noche! Estoy muy emocionado con solo pensar en tener un combate de nuevo contigo Naruto-kun!-dijo Lee

-Ya ya, no podrás pelear y dormir a la vez Lee...-dijo Tenten suspirando

-Eh? Claro que si!

-...

Solo se limito a saludar a sus amigos y arrastrar a Lee calle abajo al rato Kiba y Shino tambien se despidieron dejando solos a Naruto, Sakura y Kyo.

-Dime Kyo-kun, sabes donde vas a dormir?-preguntó Sakura

-hmmm...-Kyo levanto su mano y se frotó la barbilla pensativo- no-tengo-idea xP

-"Sí, podría decirse que es el hermano de Naruto" -.-U-pensó Sakura-pues entonces hay que buscarte un lugar donde te puedas hospedar!

-Oye Kyo! Por qué no vienes a mi casa?-preguntó Naruto-vivo yo solo pero siempre tengo espacio para uno mas!

-Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, pero no quiciera abusar...

-Nada nada! Ven te llevaré a mi casa

Se despidieron de Sakura y Naruto condujo a Kyo hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y el rubio se dejó caer en su cama, Kyo luego de pedir permiso, se quitó sus sandalias (esas que llevan todos los personajes de la serie, las azules que sobresalen los dedos de los pies y el talón) y entró luego de hablar un rato sobre cualquier cosa se dispusieron a cenar, Naruto tomo dos de esas latas de ramen y les hechó agua caliente

-Siempre me dan esto en "Ichiraku Ramen" asi que no dudes en probarlo es delicioso

Kyo tomó un poco de los fideos y lo probó

-Dime Naruto-kun, he leido un poco de los jinchuurikis y los escritos siempre decían que los jinchuurikis eran personas solitarias y que no habitaban las ciudades tan grandes como Konoha o Suna

Naruto bajó el plato de ramen y suspiró

-No me contestes si quieres no pretendía ofenderte!-dijo Kyo rapidamente

-No no es eso...-dijo Naruto- Verás...

Y allí Naruto comenzó a contarle a su nuevo amigo sobre su vida como jinchuuriki, como conoció a Gaara y como se propuso convertirse en Hokage al igual que este último, cuando terminó de contar la historia bostezó, asi que ambos chicos se fueron a dormir, para Kyo prepararon una colcha en el suelo junto a la cama de Naruto. El rubio se volteó para ver a Kyo y le preguntó

-Que hay de tí Kyo? Cual es tu sueño?

-La verdad es que nunca pensé eso... lo que más deseo en este momento es que mi aldea sea reconocida por las aldeas ocultas mayores y asi podremos ser tomados en serio. Para eso mi padre me trajo aqui... porque si consigo ganar el evento Shiazu ganará algo de prestigio...

-Espero que lo logres, creeme pero para ello tendrás que derrotarme y dejame decirte que no te lo pondré facil...

Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Kyo rió

-Jah! Serás una celebridad en Shiazu pero por esa simple razón no voy a retroceder

-Asi se habla! y ahora... a dormir!! porque mañana anunciarán a los primeros concursantes

Ni bien dijo eso Kyo pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo

-Es extraño pero... yo tambien estoy emocionado-dijo el chico en voz baja y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente, Kyo y Naruto despertaron con todas sus energías. Sakura fue a ver como habían pasado la noche, luego fueron a desayunar y llegaron justo a tiempo al coliseo para ver el resultado del sorteo ya se encontraban los demás alli, Shikamaru anunció por orden de lista las peleas para el torneo principal

-Como primera pelea...-anuncio la voz algo cancina de Shikamaru

-Uzumaki Naruto con quien sea,Uzumaki Naruto con quien sea-dijo Naruto entre dientes cruzando los dedos

-Haruno Sakura...

- diablos... no quiero pelear contra Sakura-chan...

- contra Kyo Asagi-completó Shikamaru

-Ah?!!-Dijo Kyo de un salto-yo en la primera pelea?!

-Hokage-sama dijo que no sería mala idea que demostraras tus habilidades como participante de la Aldea Oculta entre las Cenizas-dijo Shikamaru- alguna objecion?

-Nop para nada...

-Que problematico...-murmuró Shikamaru y continuó nombrando la lista de nombres

-Y por ultimo Uzumaki Naruto contra Shinkawa Yurumaru

-Esa Tsunade-baachan!-dijo Naruto enojado- seguro que ella tuvo algo que ver...-le dijo Naruto a Kyo pero éste no le prestó mucha atencion, se quedó mirando a Sakura y esta lo miraba a él fijamente a los ojos, el joven le sonrió a la joven y esta le devolvió su sonrisa

-Ya veremos de que eres capaz...-le dijo Sakura a Kyo

* * *

BUENO... Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero les guste - 


	2. Kyo Asagi vs Sakura Haruno

_**NARUTO**_

_**Shinobis de la Ceniza**_

**ADVERTENCIA****: No estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en el manga de dicho animé asi que puede haber algunos datos erroneos que pueden llegar a ser malinterpretados por los lectores. Lo que sigue ahora es una situacion inventada por mí que no sigue orden estricto alguno con el manga. Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personages, ****pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto****, solo los uso como personages en mis fics que son de caracter meramente lucrativo.**

Reviews:

Marybel: No es mala idea o.o despues veo bien como agregar la idea a la historia, y no Neji y Hinata no son pareja es solo que Neji es muy sobreprotector sobre todo lo que se trate de su querida prima XDDD

_**Capitulo 2: Kyo Asagi vs. Sakura Haruno: La tecnica secreta del clan Asagi** _

* * *

_Kyo y Naruto despertaron con todas sus energías. Sakura fue a ver como habían pasado la noche, luego fueron a desayunar y llegaron justo a tiempo al coliseo para ver el resultado del sorteo ya se encontraban los demás alli, Shikamaru anunció por orden de lista las peleas para el torneo principal_

_-Como primera pelea...-anuncio la voz algo cancina de Shikamaru_

_-Uzumaki Naruto con quien sea,Uzumaki Naruto con quien sea-dijo Naruto entre dientes cruzando los dedos_

_-Haruno Sakura..._

_- diablos... no quiero pelear contra Sakura-chan..._

_- contra Kyo Asagi-completó Shikamaru_

_-Ah?!!-Dijo Kyo de un salto-yo en la primera pelea?!  
_

* * *

El orden tomó a Kyo desprevenido y se puso algo nervioso 

-Los concursantes por favor pasen por aqui-pidio Shikamaru señalandoles la entrada a la arena

Sakura y Kyo entraron en silencio, cuando salieron a la arena una ovacion los recibió, casi toda Konoha estaba alli

-Que grande! -dijo Kyo mirando a su alrededor, Sakura fingió una tos como pidiendole atencion, un chuunin se acercó y pidió silencio

-Primera pelea del evento de Konoha, concursantes Haruno Sakura, Asagi Kyo, estan listos?

Los dos chicos asintieron

-Peleen!

Rapidamente el chuunin desapareció y volvió a aparecer sobre una garita que había a un lado de la arena, Sakura tomo unos guantes de cuero negro y se los colocó, Kyo juntó sus manos y formó el simbolo de la cabra, murmuró unas palabras y luego se quedó mirandola con una sonrisa

-No diras nada?-pregunto Sakura

-Como que?-preguntó Kyo sin dejar de sonreir

-El tipico comentario "No voy a detenerme solo porque seas mujer"-dijo Sakura en tono sarcastico

-Si te lo diría te mentiría-dijo Kyo riendose

-Empecemos...

Sakura se abalanzó sobre el joven levantando un puño el chico lo esquivó facilmente, luego la pelirosa comenzó a desatar una cadena de golpes que Kyo seguió esquivando, el chico estaba conciente de la brutal fuerza de la joven asi que le costaba encontrar un angulo para contraatacar, hasta que dió un paso en falso y trastabilló

-Wah!!

-Alli!!-dijo Sakura triunfal y le dió un golpe de lleno a la mejilla

Naruto se estremeció al recordar el dolor de los golpes de Sakura

-"Pobre"-pensó el rubio

Pero Kyo ni se tambaleó cuando recibío el golpe, quedó haciendo fuerza con la cabeza

-Pero que...?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Kyo la tomó del brazo y de la cabeza y le hundió la cara contra el suelo inmovilizandole el brazo

-Vamos Sakura-san puedes hacerlo mejor!-dijo el chico susurrandole al oido, la soltó, dio dos saltos hacia atras

La chica algo confundida volvió a prepararse y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque sobre el joven, mientras lo hacía creó dos kage bunshin y las tres Sakuras se lanzaron al ataque intentando golpear a Kyo pero el chico se la puso muy dificil y cuando juntó sus manos y dijo:

-Katon! Kaenjin no jutsu!! (Elemento fuego: Blaze Shield)

Una esfera de fuego rodeó a Kyo encerrandose a si mismo, las tres copias se estrellaron contra la esfera y desaparecieron, la tierra se resquebrajó por debajo de los pies de Kyo y un enorme puño apareció dandole de lleno en la cara, el chico salió despedido en el aire pero recupero el balance y tomó una kunai de su cinturón

-Será mejor ponerse serio de ahora en adelante nn

Se abalanzó sobre la chica e intentó apuñalarla pero la chica fue igual de rapida y rechazó el golpe con su propia kunai

-Nada mal para ser de una aldea menor...-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y el chico no le resoponio solo se limitaba a mirarla con sus ojos rojos y el chico le susurró

-Te voy a matar...

La voz de Kyo resonó en la cabeza de la pelirosa, esta intentó desviar la mirada de los ojos rojos pero no podía, la voz resonaba cada vez mas fuerte y mas fuerte y un golpé helado le dió en la espalda, los ojos rojos la miraban fijamente y la voz no paraba de resonar en su cabeza hasta que su fuerza sobrehumana flaqueó y el Kyo con un ademán soltó la kunai haciendo que Sakura se impulsara hacia adelante sola, le dió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y en el estómago cortándole la respiracion haciendo que caiga de bruces al suelo. Con una sonrisa el kage bunshin desaparece

-Kage bunshin?!-dijo la chica sorprendida

Una mano surgió bajo tierra y le aferró el tobillo para que no escapara, la chica furiosa levanto su pierna con todas sus fuerzas y sacó al joven bajo tierra al hacer contacto visual la voz sonó mas potente que nunca "TE VOY A MATAR!!" Las fuerzas de Sakura volvieron a flaquear y descendio suavemente sobre el suelo, sin soltar la pierna de la joven formó varios simbolos con una mano (estilo los de Haku) y dijo:

-Suiton: Sensouootoshi!! (Elemento agua: Watery Evasion)

Un enorme lago se formó debajo de Kyo y Sakura Kyo soltó a Sakura y retrocedió fuera del lago y la chica comenzó a hundirse como si se trataran arenas movedizas

-Suiton: Hyouchuuotoshi (Elemento Agua: Snow Flake Draft)

El lago formó una masa gigante de agua en el aire y se transformó en un enorme glaciar atrapando a la pelirrosa dentro inmovilizandola por completo. Debido a su naturaleza amable Kyo no pudo seguir asi, cortó su tecnica de contacto visual y le preguntó:

-Sakura-san! Te rindes?

La chica con un brusco movimiento se liberó del glaciar y dio un golpe en el piso para destruir el hielo

-Eso responde tu pregunta? Crees que me vas a ganar con tus debiles tacticas de genjutsu? No me hagas reir!-dijo la pelirosa limpiandose los trozos de hielo de la ropa y de sus guantes

-Sabía que dirías eso... mi clan no utiliza genjutsu-dijo mirandola sin dejar de sonreir

-Que?

Pero Kyo no le dijo nada mas y cambió su posicion de pelea murmuró unas palabras y su piel adquirió un brillo rojizo

-Una de las tecnicas del clan Asagi: Ninpou Shuuren: Nen (Maestría Ninja: Aura Ninja)... REN!!

-ren?

El chico rapidamente se avalanzó sobre la chica con una velocidad increíble y desató una gran cadena de golpes sobre la pelirrosa, esta podía rechazarlos pero con dificultad, en un momento Sakura notó una abertura y lanzó un golpe pero Kyo lo interceptó y ambos puños chocaron dando una onda expansiva formidable, la tierra llegó a resquebrajarse un poco Kyo fugazmente volvió a emplear la tecnica del contacto visual provocando a Sakura una distraccion haciendo que su fuerza afloje y dandole a él tiempo para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que salga disparada hacia atrás y se estrelle de lleno contra una pared, Sakura permaneció alli sin moverse y el arbitro fue a chequear su condicion

-Haruno Sakura no puede continuar!! Asagi Kyo es el ganador!!!

Una pequeño aplauso del publico resonó para Kyo, el chico agradeció los apluausos agitando el brazo, mientras los ninjas medicos sacaban a Sakura en una camilla y la llevaban a la enfermería Kyo salió de la arena y se encontró con Hinata en la entrada

-Felicidades Kyo-kun...-dijo la chica algo sonrojada

-Tuve algo de suerte eso es todo...-contesto Kyo mirando con una sonrisa forzada a la Hyuga

-Des-Descuida Kyo-kun, Sakura-san es muy fuerte y se pondrá bien-le dijo Hinata sonriendo algo temblorosa-Naruto-kun y los demas te esperan fuera

-Ahora es tu turno para pelear?

La chica asintió

-Pues da lo mejor de ti-le dijo sonriendo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-estaré animandote desde las gradas!!-dijo el chico a la salida y salió de la arena para reunirse con los demás...

* * *

BUENO! Eso es todo! te agradezco mucho marybel por tu review nn 


End file.
